Cuando los corazones se rompen
by Colorblind City
Summary: El sabe que ella se ha ido, para siempre, no mas sonrisas, no mas besos, no mas despertar a su lado, ella se ha ido, dejando vacío el corazón del que una vez fue el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.


Estaba sentada en la compu a las 5 de la madrugada haciendo quien sabe que, y se me vino esta idea. La escribí pensando en Booth y Brennan, pero no quise usar nombres, así que solo son El y Ella. Tuve muchos problemas con el nombre, no se me ocurría nada!, y creo que este nombre tampoco tiene mucho que ver… pero en fin aquí esta….

**Cuando los corazones se rompen**

El silencio era denso, tan denso que parecía hacer que el mundo se desvaneciera, y es que para él, bastaba con estar junto a ella para que el mundo no existiera, sus ojos azules mirándolo amorosamente, su suave mano sobre la de él y sus labios formando una sonrisa, oh! como amaba esa sonrisa que parecía dibujada por la mano de Dios, él moriría por verla sonreír, para él, en el mundo no había imagen mas hermosa, y a pesar de que en este momento la imagen frente a él era muy diferente, sus ojos llenos de furia, sus manos en forma de puños y sus labios lejos de sonrientes, ella seguía siendo el retrato de la belleza en sí.

Hasta cierto punto él estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera enojada, no podría soportar verla llorando, él nunca quiso lastimarla, mas lo hizo, y una vez echas las cosas ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que solo le quedaba pedir perdón, decir cuanto la amaba y prometer que no se repetiría, y a pesar de lo trillado que sonaba, no podía pensar en nada mas que decir, sabe que lo que hizo no tiene ni merece justificación, que no merece ser perdonado, pero nadie puede culparlo por intentar.

El enojo era una mascara, que ella sabe que él se esta creyendo, a pesar del nudo en la garganta, se esfuerza al máximo para que su voz suene a grito, y no a dolor, él no merece ni una sola lagrima de parte de ella, y ella lo sabe, mas cada vez que mira en sus profundos ojos cafés y ve su arrepentimiento, un poco de su ira se derrite, y poco a poco ha llegado a un punto en que lo único que queda son las ganas de llorar, y por mas que lo reprimió, solo hizo falta volverle a escuchar decir _te amo_ para que las represas se rompieran y las lagrimas empezaran a desbordarse por sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el corrió hacia ella y la abrazo como si el mundo se estuviera acabando y esos fueran los últimos minutos de su vida, y es que en el momento en que ella decidiera irse su vida terminaría, y el estaba agradecido de poder tenerla en sus brazos, aunque fuera por ultima vez.

Ya sin importarle como debería estar actuando, ella lo abrazo y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, mientras lloraba podía sentir como él acariciaba suavemente su cabello, cosa que solo la hacia llorar mas, él era la única persona en la que podía confiar, él prometió nunca abandonarla, estar ahí sin importar lo que sucediera, no es que se hubiesen casado, ella no cree en eso, sino que el simple hecho de decirlo bastaba, ella le creía,

pero parece ser que esta destinada a ser traicionada por todas la personas que alguna vez amó…

Estaban sentados en el sofá en un cómodo abrazo, y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos, él fue el primero en despertar la mañana siguiente, la miro mientras dormía, frunciendo el ceño al ver los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, se inclino y planto un ligero beso en sus labios, y supo que no podría vivir sin esos labios en los de él cada mañana, ella se movió y él inmediatamente se aparto de ella, sabiendo que en cuanto despertara se iría, así que se abstuvo de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera despertarla, y solo la miro dormir, pero todo lo bueno termina, y al cabo de un rato ella despertó.

Se miraron por un momento, él levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla lentamente, memorizando la sensación de su tersa piel bajo sus manos, y su corazón casi se rompió, al verla cerrar sus ojos y soltar un suspiro que sonó a sollozo, vencido, retiro su mano para que luego, sin decir una sola palabra, ella se levantara y fuera a empacar sus cosas.

Desde el marco de la puerta, él la miraba desaparecer dentro de su auto, y deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, de la que él despertaría para encontrarla profundamente dormida a su lado, entonces él la observaría por alrededor de una hora, luego besaría su mejilla y se volvería a dormir, esta vez, tranquilo de saber que cuando despertara ella estaría ahí, sonriendo radiantemente mientras los primeros rayos de sol entran por la ventana…

Pero mientras el auto desaparece al final de la calle, el sabe que ella se ha ido, para siempre, no mas sonrisas, no mas besos, no mas despertar a su lado, ella se ha ido, dejando vacío el corazón del que una vez fue el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

¿Que piensan?, ni si quiera yo se lo que sucedió, solo imagine que estaban juntos pero por alguna razón se separan.


End file.
